


Funny, Just When I Needed to be Lucky!

by thearchivizt



Category: Lupin III
Genre: M/M, also jigen jealous?, and zennies heart all in one go!, but then lupin was Lupin!, he was really not feelin it!, like he’s feeling things he hasn’t done that since 1964, love is love!, lupin is confused, oh jigen's there too, stealing a vase, zenigata is confused, zenigata's first case! with lupin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchivizt/pseuds/thearchivizt
Summary: To say Zenigata felt stuck would be an understatement.The inspector felt as though he had fallen into a deep, deep hole; one filled with easy targets and simple tasks. The man lacked what he longed for the most: a sense of purpose, a drive, because somewhere along the way he had lost it.He needs a change, something new, something fresh! And luckily for him, there happens to be a new thief in town.
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi, Jigen Daisuke & Arsène Lupin III, Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III, minor - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Sweet Beginnings! A fresh start.

**Author's Note:**

> sighs dreamily as i hold a picture of zenigata to my chest...
> 
> had a brain thought while listening to lovin' you by tommy snyder about mister zen.. and his work <3 and i do a little jump and a twirl
> 
> enjoy!!! ^-^

To say Zenigata felt stuck would be an understatement.

The inspector felt as though he had fallen into a deep, deep hole; one filled with easy targets and simple tasks. The man lacked what he longed for the most: a sense of purpose, a drive, because somewhere along the way he had lost it.

Joining the force was in his blood! It was what he _had_ to do! And he was happy to do so initially. He wore his badge with pride, and grinned whenever slapping a pair of silver bracelets onto a criminal. But now it was the same old garbage, typical thieves stealing typical jewels. Honestly, he had considered quitting more times than a guy in his line of work typically should!

What he was lacking was a goal. Nothing compelled him anymore! Day to day activities involving the work he was assigned brought him... nothing anymore. No spark, no joy, not a thing.

He was in a rut, and every file plopped onto his table was nothing but a reminder of that. He'll _never_ get an interesting gig. That's what he had been thinking on one boring Tuesday afternoon as a particularly weighty pamphlet fell into his lap - or rather, his desk. Lidded eyes flickered upwards at the assistant who retained that joy he lacked. Their face was glimmering, posture sharp and smile wide as they saluted the inspector.

  
"Inspector Zenigata, sir! I'm here-"

  
"To deliver another assignment, I know." Zenigata said lowly, adjusting himself so he was sitting forward. His chair rolled against the floor lamely, wheels squeaking as he got into position. He then brought one hand to his brow bone, pinching it, as the other scooped up the document. Papers threatened to spill from the open end of the flabby yellow folder, and upon seeing that he straightened his back. "My, there's a lot on this fella. What's his name?"

  
"Lupin. Arsène Lupin the III." They chirped, continuing to ramble. "He's gotten real big 'round Japan as of late, sir! A catch!"

As they spoke, the inspector's hands flipped through sheets of notes. _Untouchable,_ they described him as, even going far enough to call him a _challenge._ The inspector felt a smile creep across his face while adrenaline coursed through his veins. He, for once, felt intimidated, intrigued even! But he's quick to squash any hope he feels, swallowing deeply as he carefully slipped the pages back into the folder. He clears his throat, muttering a thank you and gifting the assistant a quick nod. They returned the action with another salute, turning on their heel and scurrying out.

 _Just another typical thief_ , Zenigata thought to himself, laughing lightly. He had already stomped out any fire that had begun to burn within him, all too familiar with how sobering being let down had become. He wouldn't let himself get too excited, he knew how these people acted. Untouchable his ass, Arsène Lupin the III was about to meet his match!

***

A rather large golden vase sat in the arms of the fabled Arsène Lupin III, clearly weighing the slender man down. If he cared, you wouldn't know as a hearty laugh bubbled from his pursed lips. "Oh Jigen," he says lovingly, "we're gonna make bank!" The vase itself was breathtaking with an enameled, shimmering surface and a rock-crystal cover. It looked like it'd sell for millions, so _"bank"_ as Lupin had so lovingly put it, is right.

Inspector Zenigata was on the case! He ran through the crowd of people, stumbling on a few out of place stones along the cobble path leading to the entrance Lupin and his peer had rushed out of. On their tail were two rather inept security guards, both shouting typical phrases like "slow down!" and "hey! stop running!" as if _either_ of those would actually stop the men.

Lupin continued to run, spinning around to face the guards and adjusting his vase so he cradled it with his left arm, his right hand reaching up to his face. Then he tugged on his eyelid as he stuck out his tongue mockingly. Despite running backwards, he had elegance. The scrawny thief then spun back around, hopping in the air and clicking his heels as he giggled. Jigen didn't bother to look at his theatrics, instead shaking his head and deciding to start running faster. Zenigata watched with an almost dumbfounded expression. His jaw was slack, eyes wide and unblinking as they followed the flashy green coat. Such a bright color, easy to spot in a crowd. This thief was _not_ the smartest and yet there was something charming about him. He was entranced. With a shake of his head he smirked, setting his jaw. With a gleam in his eye he'd swear wasn't there, he charged for the men.

**_"ARSÈNE LUPIN!"_** He shouts. "I don't think you're going _anywhere_!" His voice was abrupt, cutting through the amalgamation of softer voices all of which were pointing at the men of the hour.

Lupin didn't stop nor stumble, but he seemed perplexed. That was new! Who did this guy think he was? Lupin cranes his neck to see who was headed his way: a handsome - _no_ \- a man, possibly a detective of some sort. He had the style of one with that trench coat and hat. Awful outfit, he'd never be caught dead in something so drab! "Oh the formalities!" Lupin hollered, voice lighter and more boyish than Zenigata had imagined. "Jeez old man just call me Lupin! Rolls off the tongue, nice and easy!" While saying this, Lupin and Jigen continued to race to their little fiat they called Cherise (meaning _dear one_ or _darling_.) Wordlessly, as if the duo shared a silent moment, they split. It was sudden and jarring, but perfectly planned. Jigen rushed to the right, twirling a gun in his hand while making his dash for the aforementioned car. Those two guards had stopped long ago, being left in the dust. One fumbled with an inhaler while the other whispered terms of endearment - things like, "you did your best!"

Lupin grinned, "Atta boy Jigen!" he says while running to the left. Zenigata had a brief moment of shock, eyes darting between both thieves before settling on the vase. With that he followed the villain draped in his emerald garb, hand planted atop his hat as his outstretched hand reaches for Lupin's back. "Ah ah ah grandpa, hands off the merchandise!" He chides, tutting as he accelerated. Zenigata had started speeding up too, and hearing his footsteps grow quicker and quicker made him curious. Lupin tilts his head to look behind him, heart skipping a beat as he made brief eye contact with his newfound foe. He was quick to turn back though, yelling a "you're keepin up pretty well gramps!"

The inspector furrowed his brows, unsure whether or not to focus on the potential compliment or the new nickname he's received: gramps. He wasn't that old was he? He chose not to respond, focusing on the chase. _This_ was something he missed. Lupin on the other hand had grown confused. Why wasn't this guy done yet? He was still hot on his tail! He knew in his heart he'd become the greatest thief, but having a rival wasn't something that he ever imagined. He thought it'd just be business like usual, taking whatever he wanted, but this was different from his normal. It'd work out though, there was no doubt in his mind that it would, there was just an odd obstacle in his way. One he didn't quite mind.

However one can only run with a heavy vase for so long!

Lupin breathed heavily, hopping on some of the larger stones as he scanned the space for his second favorite person (the one taking slot number one being himself). He had noticeably begun slowing down, as did Zenigata. Lupin turned around, one arm raised while the other kept the vase safe on his hip. "Alright alright alright, ya got me!" He says, but as soon as the words left him, so did the vase. He chucked it in the air elegantly, and as planned, it landed safely in the passenger seat. Jigen shoved his hand out the window and pumped his fist in the air. His other hand honked their fiat's horn feverishly as he whooped. Obnoxious, this duo was the loudest gaggle of thieves Zenigata ever saw. Cunning, too, but he wouldn't say that quite yet. He once again wore a shocked expression, realizing now that experiencing the befuddlement he had twice in one day was abnormal.

Lupin put his hands on his hips, smirking proudly. The man before him looked starstruck, and that fed his ego. "My my, I sure hope to see ya again pops!" The thief says with a flourish, tone lighthearted and jovial. Accompanying that was quite the animated gesture: Lupin blew the inspector a kiss! With a flirtatious twirl he hopped in Cherise, cheering heartily as Jigen drove away.

From somewhere deep within him erupted a _**"LUPIN!"**_ He has said it so passionately that it frankly shocked him, the man now leaning down to catch his breath. He planted both of his hands on his knees, heaving. It felt nice to say something with genuine feeling, that sensation being one he missed. The inspector pants, the breathing transforming itself into laughter as he stood himself back up. He wiped the sweat forming on his forehead with the back of his hand. Zenigata had... _failed_. For once, he didn't catch the bad guy. The thief got away, and oddly enough that made him happier than catching him ever would. Something was changing. Lupin had reinstalled that joy his job once gave him, that purpose he yearned for. Once again, Zenigata Kouichi had gained his drive. Just when he needed it too!  
  
  


***

The car ride was mostly silent, which was unnatural. Lupin, instead of boasting, was thinking. He thought about that inspectors eyes, how bright they had seemed once he started running after him. He thought about that mans hands, how they balled up into fists when he yelled and reached for his back, how calloused and scarred they looked, and how he wanted to hold them one day in his own. He thought about his smile, those sharp canines and the way his lip curled ever so slightly, how those same warm eyes crinkled whenever he beamed. He only smiled once during the whole altercation, but it was a smile big enough for Lupin to remember. Maybe the treasure wasn't the vase sitting in the passenger seat, but the new rivalry he had just formed. ~~Maybe the treasure was the friends we made along the way..!~~

What snapped the thief out of his raging thoughts was the harsh voice of his partner. "You like him don't you?" Jigen hummed, a smirk present on his face.

Lupin was lounging in the back for most of the ride, laying across the seats, but with that he sat up stiffly. Man, what a question! Though it sent his mind in a frenzy, his mouth spoke before he could think it over. "Me? Liking _that_ old geezer? Pssh, nah! No way!" He waved off, crossing his arms defensively as his face reddened.

Did he like the geezer? He didn't even know his name! How could he!

Jigen squints, adjusting his mirror so he can get a better look at Lupin's face. As suspected, he was blushing. Who would've thought! "I 'unno, your whole face and that kiss thing gave it away. People don't just blow kisses to everyone they meet." He retorts, sliding that same hand into his pocket.

Lupin gasped, almost offended. "I sure do blow kisses to everyone, ya nut!" He shrieked, once again finding himself quick to respond as long it went against implicating any feeling he may have for this man. Hypothetically, he found him attractive, sure, but how couldn't you? "Look, mwah, mwah!" He leaned forward in his seat, the belt strapped across him pulling him back some as he predictably blew two kisses to the cocky gunslinger.

Jigen scoffed, shoulders raising nonchalantly as he took out the pack of cigs he had been fishing for. He took two out, tossing one behind him. He stuck his own in between his teeth, lighting it. "Sure, whatever ya say Boss."

The only response Lupin could muster was a huff.


	2. So Maybe I'll Keep Tryin' till my Luck Starts Turnin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zenigata's happy, Lupin's distracted, and Jigen's tired of the both of them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i said what if i wrote , a little somethin more. (it's honestly just a lot of dialogue to move things along? and also internal brain thoughts on behalf of the dream team)

It's been a week since Zenigata has first seen Lupin in action, and needless to say the thief has left the impact he desired. His coy words and flirtatious tone keep the inspector up at night, staring at the ceiling as he tries to piece together what it all means. By it all of course we mean what Zenigata felt meant. It was an odd feeling in his chest, almost akin to what he imagined a heart attack might be. But it was pleasant, if that makes sense. Not painful, no, but odd nonetheless. Something about that face of his and the way he lifted the ends of his words, or how he tilted his head upward whenever calling him a nickname like pops or gramps, something about all that stuck out in Zenigata's mind. No thief has ever left that kind of impact on him. Then again, he's never failed before, so maybe this failure is the gift that keeps on giving!

Regardless, it's clearly affected the mans mood. Whenever he's in his office or looking over files, he's hardly seen with a frown on his face. That sorry man who lacked a drive was gone, and this ray of sunshine took his place. 

"Inspector?" A voice rang out through the office. It was almost familiar in timbre, Zenigata picks his head up from the file he had been scanning, his humming coming to a stop.

"Oh! Yes, hello good afternoon!" He says politely, tucking his hands under his chin. Painting his face was a docile smile, a strong contrast to that frown this assistant had seen a mere 7 days ago.

The assistant returns the expression, leaning against the doorway. "So, inspector, ah, if you don't mind me askin, what're your thoughts on that dashing, _faaaammouus_ _thief_ , Arsène Lupin the III?" They ask casually, waving their hand around as they speak. The more they rambled about the thief, the more detailed they got, voice taking on a more dreamy tone. "I heard he's off to a bank today with his _significantly_ less attractive friend Jigen, but that's enough about my... theories," they clear their throat. "What d'ya think about him?"

Zenigata's smile twitches as he stared at the assistant. Their mannerisms were very clearly off, but, maybe they were just having a particularly good day. The assistant could say the same for him, as he's far more cheery today than he was the other day. People change, that must be all it is! He sits up a little straighter, shrugging. "I'm not sure, he's just another thief isn't he?" He says, and his heart pangs with guilt as he does. Something about that didn't feel correct. Deep down he knows Lupin is more than a typical thief, he's _different_.

The assistant stiffens, sticking their hands in their pockets as they nod. "Right, yeah." They step away from the door frame, now rather than leaning on it standing in the doorway idly. They squint at the nameplate on the desk, trying to make out the name scrawled upon it. "Well, thank you inspector Zen...nigata, for your insight, sir." With a pause, as if considering something, they add: "I'll be seeing you!" They then scamper out, closing the door loudly.

Zenigata is left perplexed, what an odd fella! Best not to think about it too much, so rather than doing that he decides to look over his file once-more. "The bank, hm? I'll keep an eye out for it." He mutters to himself, and as he does so hears a knock at the door. He quirked his head up, squinting warily.

"Inspector Zenigata sir!" Chirped an assistant, hands folded neatly behind their back. "Were you just... talking to yourself, sir?"

He snorts, brows crinkling. "No, but weren't you just here? Or, maybe not you but another assistant?"

The assistant shakes their head, looking a little concerned. "No sir! I mean no disrespect when I say this sir but are you feeling alright?"

Zenigata nods albeit slowly as he turns to his window, peering out. His eyes widen as he rises from his chair, rushing to the said window and pressing himself against it. "Lupin's car, it's outside!" He points, turning to the assistant who looks just as confused as ever. As the word "go" forms on his lips, the car drives away. "Damn!"

***

Outside of Zenigata's window sat a tiny yellow fiat, rumbling softly as the man planted in the drivers seat waited patiently. He'd occasionally glance towards the watch on his wrist, cigarette pinched between his index and his thumb as he hung his hand out the window. If Lupin had a personal mission out here - which he did - he might as well get comfortable. He had told him not to take too long, to which Lupin responded with: "bet I'll only take twenty minutes!" before dashing. It was creeping towards the 15 minute mark, but Jigen didn't mind one bit. He'd just have to yell at Lupin whenever he decides to show up.

"Speak of the devil!" Jigen grumbled, sitting himself up. He stuck the cigarette in his mouth, opening the passenger seat door. Lupin walked out of the office, clad in an assistants uniform. Not only that, but he had a mask on too! He popped into the car quickly, slamming the door closed and ripping his mask off. His cheeks were pinkish, perhaps from the interaction he just had or because the mask made him sweaty. "So, didja get what ya needed?" Jigen asks, side-eyeing the boy.

Lupin nods giddily, tossing the mask in the back of the car. "Oh I sure did!" He says, drumming his fingers against the cars interface. "Ya shoulda seen him Jigen, I asked him about me and he didn't know a thing! Dumb cop, learned his name too it's Zenigata!" Lupin and Zenigata, they sounded nice together. He shook his head before continuing. "I was all like; so that really cool thief, whaddya think about him! And he grumbled something about me being a "typical thief," whatever _that_ means," He articulated best with his hands, so while monologuing he frequently made silly motions, whether it was shaking his hands or making air quotes, his hands were definitely waving about.

Jigen listened, or rather pretended to listen as he nodded his head slowly, murmuring "uh huh," whenever he felt like he should. "Right, that's great boss." Without a moment to spare, he gunned the gas.

***

Lupin and Jigen drove as quickly as they could to their next destination, that of course being the bank. Lupin was humming the whole time, in his own world. Jigen occasionally glanced over at him, unable to stomach looking at the lovesick thief for longer than he had to. "C'mon Lupin, get your head in the game."

Lupin blinked, registering Jigen's words slowly. Once they settled in he huffed, jabbing at his chest with his thumb. "I don't know what you're talkin about Jigen, my head's _always_ in the game!" To say otherwise is insinuating that he isn't perfect, which is merely a lie.

Jigen didn't bother responding, pulling up to the bank instead. He stepped out of the car and waited for a moment before groaning. He then crept to Lupin's door, opened it for him, and guided him out. "What did I just tell ya?" He snapped, spitting out his cigarette and stomping on it to put it out. Lupin mouthed an apology before skipping ahead.

Needless to say this heist didn't exactly go as planned, nor did the next one or the one after that.

There was a pattern here, and Jigen was starting to notice it. It's Zenigata that's thrown him off his rhythm! He just had to figure out a way to show that to Lupin, to get him to realize it. Maybe he already had, it's a matter of facing it.

After a few days of what Jigen would consider failures, he decided to give Lupin the talk. He sat him down at a bench, keeping his hat low on his face. He sat beside his friend, sighing before springing back up and pulling Lupin into a headlock. "Listen to me boss when I tell you this shit alright?" He starts, as if Lupin has a choice. Lupin gagged as he was pulled close, his gangly legs kicking the air as he clawed at the gunslingers arm. Despite all of that though, Jigen persisted. "This stupid ass Zenny whatever the fuck is messin with our mojo!" He declared, releasing Lupin. "I know you're thinkin about that detective guy right now aren't you?"

Lupin's eyes widened, cheeks rosy. "No! I, what? _No!_ " He exclaimed, voice getting higher as he protested. Jigen threw himself onto the bench with a sigh, one of the loudest ones Lupin's ever heard. "Jesus, you're actin like a crush is life or death!"

Jigen then once again hopped up, pointing at Lupin with a quivering finger. "There, ya said it! It _is_ a crush."

Lupin shook his head, fumbling with his words. "No I didn't, you misheard me! I said..." His eyes looked all around as he scrambled for what he could've possibly said, eventually settling with what was objectively the best answer: " _not_ crush!" 

The gunslinger pinched the bridge of his nose, stifling the urge to grab him for a second time. "You're testin my patience here boss, ya really are." He grabbed Lupin by the shoulder, dragging him to the car.

"Wh, where are we goin?" Lupin asked obliviously, to which Jigen responded with: "Get in and find out." It was their next heist location, something they've discussed countless times that day. It just so happened that Lupin was too distracted to realize it.  
  
  


***

The car sputters to a stop and Lupin gawks, releasing a long, drawn out "ohhhhh..! It's a museum!" He says, and if one listened closely, you could hear Jigen's will shrivel up and melt away. Without a word the man threw the door open, closing it so hard that the car shook. What was with him? He understood being angry because of the admittedly terrible heists, but this was unnaturally angry. He almost seemed pissed! Lupin tried to ignore it for now, whatever it was would work itself out right? After all, it's Lupin and Jigen: the dream team! He carefully opened the fiat's door, mumbling a timid "sorry he slammed you Cherise, he doesn't mean it," before leaving. 

This time, he wouldn't slip up. He'd be perfect, and in the moment, and maybe if he was lucky Zenigata would happen to show up just as he stole... whatever it was they wanted today! He quickly ran after Jigen, interlocked their arms, and pulled him into the museum. "So, remind me, what're we gettin?" He asked cautiously. "I'm not askin for me B-T-DUBS, I'm asking to make sure _you_ know what the gameplan is."

Jigen laughed lightly, shaking his head. "A painting, one of those oil ones with the pretty frame. You'll know it when you see it-" he leans in close. "-If you've been payin attention." With that, he removed his arm from Lupin's own.

Lupin's arm stayed elevated for a moment, eyes darting between where Jigen's arm once was towards his stern face. He could only see a sliver of his eye neath the brim of his hat, but they looked oddly cold. The thief quickly flashed a smile, giving Jigen a thumbs up. This _had_ to go well.

Jigen and Lupin decided to split up, cover more ground that way, that's what the man had hoarsely grumbled to sweet little Lupin. Jigen's goal was to plant something he had been crafting since they had their argument. A letter, with their next location written upon it. His handwriting wasn't the best, but it looked alright enough. Then again his standards were really low. Jigen crept through the museum, trying his best to avoid making a single sound, all the while thoughts bounced around his head. Jealousy is a foreign emotion, one that hardly cropped up in the mans mind. All of those emotions were stuffed in a tiny vial, stored in the cupboard of the deepest corner of his mind. He liked it that way, he _liked_ not having to think too deeply about things. He _liked_ hanging out with Lupin because usually, it was just steal and go, no thinking involved. But now, he was _thinking_. _He was thinking way too much!_ Thinking about oh so many little things that never bothered him before, but with this detective here taking _his_ Lupin away, he just can't stand it! ...Maybe he _was_ jealous.

"C'mon Jigen, focus." He grumbled, walking past a few glass containers. He dragged a finger across the surface, checking for dust. There wasn't any, this place was _pristine_ and _perfect!_ Unlike all of the thoughts in his dumb mind. He really should get over himself.

While Jigen was exploring, trying to find the perfect spot to plant his little note, Lupin had been running around. He got a bit lost, not that he'd tell Jigen that. When he was walking his mind must have went off to another place again, because rather than the fine arts section he was in a pottery area? Which truly didn't make a lick of sense. "Hm!" He said, staring at a cup. "That's not oil! Or framed! Oh Lupin you really screwed up this time, what would Jigen say?" He puffed his chest, continuing to pace around the empty room. With every noise he made, the sound reverberated off the bare walls, echoing back at him. "You're the worst thief I've ever seen and I hate you boss!" He groaned, throwing in a noise of general annoyance in there for good measure. "Now I'm gonna slam the door and be grumpy because you're in love!" His hands clamped over his mouth as love repeated tenfold. _Love, love, love,_ the word pelted him. "No, nah I'm not in love I'm Lupin!" He laughed, hands flying away from his face and around the air. "I can't be in love, because, if I _am_ then I won't be a good thief anymore." He rationalized, trying his best to avoid crying in the pottery section of a museum he barely remembered planning a visit to. In his distress, he must've hit into a shelf or something, because he heard a loud clatter followed by alarms.

" _Fuck_." Lupin whispered.

" _ **Fuck!**_ " Jigen yelled.

He could hear the alarms from the wing he was stationed in, and he _knew_ something went wrong. He shouldn't have left him alone, no matter how confusing these thoughts were he should _never_ leave Lupin alone. Wouldn't be the dream team if he did! With clear haste he tossed the letter on the ground before running out, yelling for the man of the hour: Lupin. Eventually he found him and tried to ignore the glossy look in his eyes, as if he was about to cry back there. If that was because of him, Jigen would never let himself forget it. He should know by now that Lupin's feelings come first _always_.

The two made it out of there somehow, though not a word was said until they reached Cherise. Lupin sat, hands folded in his lap, as did Jigen though he was slumped, feet propped upon the steering wheel.

"So that was a bust, huh."


End file.
